angel of mine
by lovelesshope
Summary: this is a story were bella is a vampire and edward is a human. i know the summery sounds bad but the storys good. please read and comment thank you. BXE AXJ RXE EXC, ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: this is about when Bella is a vampire and Edward is a human.**

**Me: I own twilight!!!!**

**Bff: no you don't**

**Me: yes I do**

**Stephanie Mayer: ohm-*tapping foot*-**

**Me: I ..-*Sweat*- do… *sweating even more*- NOT OWN TWILIGT .there happy now?**

**Stephanie Mayer: very**

**' I know I am crazy'**

Chapter 1 Edwards's point of view

I was cold standing out here in only my footy pajamas in the snow. "Mama" I said scared because mama said not to come here by myself, but I wasn't here by myself a lady with red hair took me here. I started to cry "MAMA" I screamed I was really scared. Suddenly the lady appeared she was smiling but it wasn't a nice one. It was the kind of smile made me start to cry. "Do not cry little one it will all be over soon" I began to shake. The lady began to walk towed me I close my eyes too scared to look.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound. I open my eye to see another lady there she was in front of me, the redheaded lady was on the ground looking surprised. The other lady turned her head to look at me; she was pretty like an angel so that what I thought I call her, angel. The redheaded lady was back on her feet and walking toward us she looked really scary "back off the boy is mine" she said I looked at the angel she was still looking at me. "I want my mama" was all I could say the angel nodded then turned her attention back to the lady. "What's your name?" said the angel the redhead laughed "Victoria what's it to you?" listen Victoria I am giving you two chooses here. One leave the boy and find you dinner elsewhere or two you can get your ass beat by me. Please if I were you I would chose wisely". Even thou the angels' voice sounded clam it was a bit scary too. The red head crouched looking like she was ready to attack. Then then angel said "honey close your eyes" I did has she said there was a loud cracking sound and a resoling sound, then an ear parsing scream . Has much has I wanted to open my eye and see what happen I knew that it would have been a bad idea. The sounds stop and a pair of cold hand were gently on my sholers I looked up and so the most beautiful person in the world the angel.

BPOV

The boy was shaking his tears fell from his eye and froze on his cheek. It broke my heart I couldn't' help but pick him up and rock he cried into my shoulder. "It okay it okay you're fine she's gone no one will ever hurt you aging" I said over and over aging until he calm down. "Sweetie what your name" "edwort" he sniffled "hi Edward my name is Bella. sweet heart do you know where you live?" he shock his bronze haired little head "wonderful. looks like we have to do this the other way" I singed "bewa" I looked down and was to large forest green eyes staring back up at me " yes Edward" "I am cold" he said teeth chattering " oh right" I slipped off my coat and put it around him. He snuggled closer to me like I was the warmest thing here. I sniffed around and found his sent.

It led me to a large house that had a rap around porch, the house was white and had blue roof. I claimed up the house and into an open window were his sent lead me. The room was blue and had cars all on the walls. There were two boy other boy here one was cubby he had curly dark brown hair. His face was a little red and he had a forced smile. He made a little sound like he was pushing something then a small squeaking sound come from his butt and an awful smell filled the room _'dnam my vampire senses'_. "Eww Emmett" said a little blond boy has he pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep.

I carried Edward back to his crud and layed him down. I slowly took my coat back and started to make my way back out the window when I heard "bewa" I turned around and saw Edward standing up in his crud reaching for me his eyes holding some kind of fear "bewa no go" he said a little too loudly and a bit demanding. I sighed and went back to him and rocked him in my arm. He didn't look like he was going sleep so I stared to sing him an Italian lullaby from my child hood. He snuggled up close to me and began to breathe more slowly and deeply soon he was fast asleep. I rocked him a little more just to make sure he was asleep. Then I layed him down, his face looked so peaceful laying here. I slowly lend down and kissed him on his forehead "good night little Edward sleep well and remember no one will ever hurt you" I whispered then he murmured "bewa angel". Froze then smiled he had no idea how wrong he was.

**I hope you liked it isn't Edward cute well tell me what you think and please don't be afraid to speak you mind. Sorry about any miss spellings**

**On your mark. Get set. REVIW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I need reviews so please 2 seconds of you time well makes my day and help me write more.**

**Me: I am own twilight**

**Stephanie Mayer: no you don't**

**Me: yes I do**

**Stephanie Mayer: NO you don't**

**Me: YES I DO!!!!!**

**Stephanie Mayer: *vampire growl***

**Me: okay, okay, okay. I do not I repeat, I do not own twilight**

**Stephanie Mayer: very good**

I had a dream of the most beautiful girl in the world my angel. I couldn't see her face but I felt the safety of her nearness. I could smell the wonderful sent of spring time flowers. I could hear the most beautiful voice in the world rhyming in a different language that sounded so prefect from her lips that it made any professional translator sound like he was beginner. But the strongest part of the dream was when my angels whisper 'no one will ever hurt you'. Then my angel opened her mouth aging "EDWARD" I frown that sounded nothing like my angel, "what" I said "EDWARD GET YOUR ASS UP" I still frowned when something wet and cold washed over my face.

I jump up gasping finding myself soak and wet and Emmett standing over me. "Emmett what the hell" I yelled "time to go to school. Dad left an hour ago. He said if were late aging were grounded. So get the hell up" then he left the room jasper walked by we looked at each other "what's wrong with him" I asked he just shrugged and kept walking. I dragged myself in the shower and did my routine absent mindedly I was still thinking about my angel when I got down stairs I grabbed an apple my keys and headed to my car a silver Volvo I got for my birthday and drove my way to school still thinking about my angel.

BPOV

Forks washington high school

Said the sign on the lawn of the school. The lot was crowed has we got there Alice was hoping up and down with excitement I didn't understand. we been to high school a hundred times and she still get excited every time we go "Alice it's just high school . Another year of boys staring at you. Another year of girls and their stupid comments. and another year of total boredom" "what's wrong with you rose" I asked she just shrugged and flipped her golden hair and stepped out the car. "She's been in a bad mood lately what do you think is wrong with her" I asked Alice "I don't know' Alice said worriedly. I got out the car and soon boys were whistling and girls were starting up gossip ignoring it all I held my head high then walked right towered the school office.

The women at the desk was small she wore big thick glasses her black hair was short and pulled in to a pony tail she kind of reminded me of a Liberian. "My I help you "she said "yes I am Isabella y Hale and these are my sisters Alice and Rosalie Hale were here for our schedules" I smiled she looked at me for what seemed like forever I think she was checking me out 'ew' "oh yes here is your schedule" she said taking out a manila folder and handed us our schedule. "Thank you" I said "have a nice day and if you need _anything_ please tell me and I'll see what can be done" she said with a too nice smile I shuttered at the two meaning word of _anything_. " he he she was so checking you out" Alice giggled " shut up" I hissed quietly "see you guys later" rose said walking away "she'll be okay" Alice said "I hope so"

Me and Alice went our separate ways I looked at the sheet of paper** English** was written in boiled letters class 202. I ran at vampire speed though the empty halls when I got to the class I opened the door and was greeted by a blonde women with a too tight shirt and _way_ to short skirt "hi am the new student" she looked me over like she was sizing me up "oh hi my name is Mrs. Jones" she said giving me a nasty smile I smiled back "why don't you interduse yourself to the class" clearly not to be friendly. I walked to the front of the class and in a sweet yet sexy voice said "hi my name is Isabella Hale and I am new here and I hope we all can be _good_ friend" then I winked at the dorky boy in front of me who was staring at my boobs his glasses fogged and he looked like he was going to drool. _Wow I was acting like a slut_. "Take a set Hale" Mrs. Jones said In a bitchy tone that everyone in the class heard. That's when I saw him I mean he was a lot older but he still kind of looked the same, his bronze hair was still the wild and tamed ,look his green eye were still bright but not has big has when he was a kid even with all that it was as if my soul knew him and it was him it was Edward.

RPOV

I didn't want to go to my first class so I just walked around the grounds trying to find some peace and quiet Then I saw him. He was was sitting on a bench looking at his feet in complete sadness. And without me knowing it I walked over to him, he looked up when he heard my approach. his pretty blue eye looked stunned at what he saw " wow your beautiful" he said clearly thinking aloud, I giggled he turned red " um what I meant to say was hi" he breath " hi , um may I sit here" I asked "uh sure. No problem. Sit down." He said sliding over to give my room, "so what are you doing out here" he asked "trying to get away" I said he nodded seeming to understand. I remained me of before "um do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked "sure" "why are you so sad. Not to be nosy but it seemed that you were sad before. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I looked down. _Was I really acting shy god what's wrong with me?_ " no I don't mine" he was quite for a minute " well my girl friend and I just Brock up" I felt a little sting of jealousy "well actually she Brock up with me when I found her cheating on me with another guy." I really wanted to kill the girl who ever hurt this poor gentle soul. "I am so sorry" I said "no don't be I mean she was a total slut when we meet" I must have looked confused because he started laughing **OH MY GOD HE HAS DIMPELS**. "Well I am sorry but not for you. I feel sorry for the girl because she defiantly is missing out on something wonderful" I said he smiled " thank you. You know I was really in a crappy mood today but after talking you I feel much better. Thank you" he said "no ,thank _you_" I said "by the way I am Rosalie" I said holding out my hand he smile showing his dimples aging "Emmett"

**Okay what do you think? Did you like it hate it? Please I am on my knees review.**

**FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINK GOOD PLEASE REVIW.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter three of angel of mine. This is still I when they are at school.

Enjoy!!

Me: I do not own twilight ):

Stephanie Mayer: you're getting better

Chapter 3

BPOV

I sat by him only because the set next to him was the only one available. But the funny thing is the whole time I sat there I looked calm but on the inside I was in hell. His sent was way stronger then when he was a two it was like it grows has he got older. Every breath I took was like a fire ball slowly being saved down my throat. Tried to not breath but that was no use so I tried to ignore it by paying attention to Mrs. Jones and how she was so flaunting her nasty boobs in front of the poor dorky boy who's name I found out was Melvin. She was asking him a quotation an why what Romeo meant when he said he wished he was a glove on Juliet's hand. But Melvin mind must have been too distracted because instead of saying his correct answer he said "boobs" the class was rolling on the floor. Ms. Jones smiled indicating that she was trying to humiliate him. I glared at her I really hated when people teased others so I though a little revenge for Melvin will be good. Now is the time to Minchin my power I can move thing with my mind so when Ms. Jones was laughing I made the pens in her front shirt pocket pop right in her face. The whole class was quite for two whole minuets then everyone burst into laughter. Ms. Jones in complete shock ran out of class trying to save her shirt and face. One she was out everybody started talking. "hi your names Isabella right?" I knew that voice anywhere I turned around and was correct in was Edward staring at me with those green eyes. I sighed "Bella" I corrected "so Bella where did you move from?" He asked "Chicago" I said he smirked "not much of talkers are you" "lision what's your problem" I said he frowned "I am just trying to get to know you" he said "okay if I answer you quotation will you leave me alone" I said . "Maybe only if am satisfied with my answers"

"Okay do you have family?" "Yes" I answered "do they have names?"

"I have two sisters Alice and Rosalie Hale and my mom Esme Hale" he nodded "I have two brothers and my dad is a doctor at the town hospital Dr Carlisle Cullen" he sounded proud when he said his dads name" I smiled "my mom works at the hospital too she works with people how are expecting babies" he smiled and his green eye sparkled with happiness "see we have more incommen the you thought I smiled then the bell rang

Esme pov

This is the part of my job I loved I was with a newlywed couple expecting their first baby. The Mather smiled at the screed at her ultra sound (I think that's how you spell it) but her husband looked confused and tilted his head at the screen. I laughed to myself and tried to help him out I pointed my pen at the screen in front of me and began to outline the fetus. "Here is the head and feet and hand" I saw his eye light up once I showed him the things he could recognize. "Are there any questions" they both smiled at me shyly but her husband spoke "we want to know what the gender is?" I smile and looked at the screen aging then turned around to them "you have a healthy little boy" they smiled widely "thank you so much" they said.

When they left I sat back in my chair looking out the window. 'I am was not going to set here bored to death' so I got up and walked around, and found the lunch room I just sat down and watched people fill up the set and talk. This what I hate about my job there was nothing to do. Suddenly a man walked over to my he was quite handsome with his light blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes concentrating on a book in his hand he had an muscle type of body but he was young like 25 or 26 years old. Then he walked right to my table and took a set right in fount of me I expected him to say hi but it seemed not to even notice me so I studied him more. I guess he could feel staring so he looked up his eyes widen with shock. "oh I am so sorry I had no idea someone was setting here" he began to get up "no please don't get up" he sat down "my names Carlisle Cullen" he said still a little stunned "Esme Hale" I smiled

CPOV

I watched has she talked I wanted to know everything about her. She was the most interesting creature I ever seen. And when she left I could not feel sadness. maybe I will see her aging.

BPOV

When we go home everyone seemed to be in good mood smiled and dazed looks. I began to wonder what happen but I too in a dazed mood to thinking about Edward I found out that we had lunch together . we talked a lot more and began to get to know each other better he asked me a lot of quotations like what my favorite color was?, how many boyfriend I had? He saw surprised when I said no. 'What, what, what Bella what are you doing you can like him you could put him in danger' but I really did like him 'you promised him you promised him he will never get hurt and with you with him. He is in complete danger 'the most horrible thought crept into my head. Edward laying on the ground cold and lifeless and me my mouth was covered with blood his blood. I gasped "never" I growled never will I let him get hurt never even if it that person is me. I can never talk to him aging

I know this was a crappy chapter but I still want you comment. So please comment.


	4. sorry

**Hay every body I am sorry to tell you this but I am taking a little break for my writing. (Writers block is hell) but have no fear I will be back soon so see ya later**

**lovelesshope**


End file.
